FAR AWAY
by panthersfan
Summary: Susie is kidnapped and its upto the cthers to save her


Title: Far away.

Summary: Susie is kidnapped while walking home from work. All the heelers are upset and angry, but are all trying to find her.

Jonesy works hard, but will he get to Susie in time?

Dedications: to everyone who loves Blue Heelers and yeh that's about it I suppose.

Song: 'Far away' by nickleback.( Title )

……….

It was a warm Thursday night in the town of Mt. Thomas and Susie had just finished her shift. Since she lived so close to work, Susie decided to leave her car at home and walk to work. She was letting the fresh air get into her lungs and while walking, she had time to think about what was going on between her and Jonesy. She wanted to be with Jonesy and she had a fair idea that Jonesy also wanted to be with her.

As Susie was walking towards her street, she noticed a car following her. She really didn't care and she thought the car was just going home. But when the car didn't stop at a house, Susie started to get worried. The car pulled up next to her. Susie kept walking and tried to ignore the car.

"Hey sweetheart", one of the men said. Susie just kept walking. Just then the car pulled up and one of the men grabbed Susie. He had a knife to her throat.

"Don't say a word and no one will get hurt", he said. Susie tried to fight back but she thought about the knife against her throat. She dropped her hand bag and prayed to god that somebody would find it and hand it to the police station.

……

When Jonesy got to work, it was silent. "Hello? Anyone here?" he shouted. He checked the roster. He saw that Susie also started at the same time as he did.

"Must of slept in or something" Jonesy said to himself. About an hour later, Alex, Amy, Tom, Matt and Kelly had all turned up to work. But still no Susie. Everybody was wondering where Susie was.

"Hey Lex, have you seen Susie? She was suppose to be here an hour ago". Jonesy asked. " I thought she left with you last night", Alex said.

"She didn't. She walked home late yesterday afternoon", Jonesy remembered.

Jonesy was racking his brain to think where Susie could be. He had tried everything.

" Hey Alex, come with me. I have an idea" Jonesy said as he grabbed a set of keys.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "The way Susie walks home. Maybe something has happened to her".

….

While driving along the road that Susie normally walks home on, Jonesy sees a black handbag. "Hey over there" Jonesy said as he pointed on the footpath.

"That looks like Susie's bag" Alex noted

They both got out of the car and ran to the bag. Jonesy picked up the back and opened it. He found a wallet and checked for an id. Jonesy looked at the id and showed it to Alex.

" Its Susie's." Alex said. Jonesy nodded and started to get really worried. Jonesy then tried to ring her mobile again. It rang a few times and then somebody answered.

"Hello: the voice said.

"Suse?" Jonesy asked. He was pretty sure that it was her voice.

"Yes Jonesy. You've got to help me. I've been kidnapped and taken to a warehouse near the train lines" Susie said in a panicked voice.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Jonesy and Alex ran back to the car and radioed the boss. "Mt. Thomas 350 to Mt. Thomas 900"? Jonesy said. Kelly was at the station when she herd the radio go off.

"Mt. Thomas 900 go ahead 900", Kelly answered.

"Listen Kel, get the boss. We've found Susie's handbag and we rang her phone and she's been kidnapped", Jonesy said in a rushed voice. Over the news, Tom came out of his office.

Tom went straight to the radio. "Do you know where Raynor is being held?"

"She told me an old warehouse near the railines" Jonesy said.

"We'll meet you there in ten minutes Mt Thomas 350" said Tom as he signed off.

Tom grabbed Kelly and Matt and took them to the warehouse where they met Jonesy and Alex. Amy was also called and she was there within 10 minutes.

Everybody surrounded the entrance to the warehouse.

"Police!" they yelled together. Three men froze as the heelers pointed their guns at the men.

" We will go and find Susie" Jonesy said as he, Alex and Amy went off to another part of the building. The three of them came across a door and Jonesy and Alex barged it down.

"Suse!" Jonesy said as he saw her lying on a single mat. "Jonesy? Is that you?" Susie asked in a weak and dehydrated voice.

"Its going to be ok now. We're gunna get you out of here." Jonesy said as he stroked her hair. Alex called the others and also an ambulance.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
…

Jonesy was waiting at the hospital while Susie was being checked out. A doctor came out of the room where Susie was. "Even Jones?' The doctor asked.

"Yeh. How's Susie?"

"She's fine. Just some cuts and bruises but nothing major. You can see her if you want" the doctor said.

"Thanks" said Jonesy and walked towards Susie's room.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"Hey Suse" Jonesy greeted as he entered her room. "Hey Jonesy. How are you?" She asked. "I should be asking you that" he replied. "I'm fine Jonesy. Just a few scratches here and there". Susie said.

"I'm just glad your safe and back with us." Jonesy said. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"While I was in the warehouse, I had sometime to think about something's" Susie started. "And?" Jonesy asked. He understood what she was trying to say.

"Well I was thinking about us and how I feel about you". Susie said. She looked into Jonesy's eyes. " I love you so much Jonesy. When I was in the warehouse, I was so scared that I wouldn't get to see you ever again" Susie said, as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I Love you too Suse. I loved you since I the first time we started going out" Jonesy said.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Jonesy and Susie kissed each other on the lips. Then they both pulled apart. "When do you get out of here?" Jonesy asked. " I don't know but I want to go home with you" Susie said.

The ende.


End file.
